


Faded

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哨向+高达SEED的世界观+美国空军军衔制度+部分环太平洋的机械设定。其实我对高达SEED的世界观设定什么都不是很了解，BUG什么的就忽略掉吧，机械什么的我也不清楚，我又不是机械专业的，但是尽量会去查资料。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一纪年末，第二纪年初，地球联盟逐渐趋于稳定后，能源卫星赫利奥珀里斯爆发战争，美联邦派遣Lex Luthor上将进行征伐，久攻不下。两年后，卫星爆炸，第三舰队几乎全军覆没，Lex Luthor因为意外牺牲在卫星爆炸中，但是他的独生子，Lex Luthor Jr.，因为是位实习机械师而逃过了一劫，跟着机械分队在卫星爆炸之前，前往支援第一舰队。结束后，Lex Luthor Jr.成为Luthor家族的接任人，在西点军校正式毕业，进驻帝国军事基地，授予少尉职。（注1）十二年后，任职少校。第三年......

“M.G.Wayne，（注2）从这个月起，你的战甲将由Major.Lex Luthor Jr.（注3）负责。他的位置在基地西翼的地下第三层，最边上的位置，你的战甲昨天已经运过去了。”Bruce在桌子上敲着的手指突然停住了，副手的声音也戛然而止。“他是少校，不应该是在地下第二层吗？”躺在Bruce椅子旁边的Lucifer（注4）看一眼Bruce，张张嘴巴，又趴下去继续睡。“是的，只是他的能力在第三层是没有问题的。只是升任中校，他还需要多两年的军龄。”（注5）Luthor的当家竟然连在短期升职的能力都没有，只能一步一步上来？Bruce忽略了自己也是在参军23年后才当上少将的。“安排个时间，我过去看看，顺便见一见这位‘少校’。”副手点了点头，手中的文件翻了一页，将画面传送到Bruce的眼前。“这是能源卫星Hela传送过来的数据，数据显示，Hela的能源只够我们开采10到15年。我们需要寻找另外一个卫星。”Bruce伸手滑过画面，将数据一一略过。“之前的勘察情况不是这样的，卫星的西边有水长期活动的痕迹，那边需要重点考察。加深勘察深度，必要时开采深处能源。”副手欲言又止，“怎么，有话要说？”

“没有，将军，只是原本开采Hela已经是避开地球联盟的耳目，如果进行深度开采的话，很容易就被地球联盟发现的。”副手的话没有错，但是Bruce也不是第一次做这种工作。他只是轻轻点一点头，示意副手继续。“M.G.，你需要明天参加帝国的军事会议，资料一概都到你的数据库了。L.G.（注6）希望你这次会议好好表现，他的原话是，别说那么武断的话。明天下午，需要去技术部看一下，他们准备修进你战甲的液压系统。那个时候，你可以顺便去维修部见一下Major.Lex Luthor Jr.。”副手将画面一收，预示着该他重点注意的事情都提完了。

还没有踏入维修部，Bruce就感觉到有一个向导，还是未结合的向导，Bruce皱了皱眉，基地是怎么了，最近竟然允许未结合的向导在充满未结合的哨兵的地方出入？在别人的指引下，Bruce来到维修部的最边处，也就是那个向导的所在处。“Leah（注7），帮我拿一下，恩，扳手。”一只极地狐就从Bruce的面前一闪而过，然后很快的顺着他的战甲外壳就上去了，就又听见那个声音，“Thanks，Leah，告诉我们客人，请他再等三分钟，我把他的操作系统修改一下就可以了。”然后Bruce就看见那只极地狐从他的战甲上下来了，半战立在他的面前，好像它真的可以说话。Bruce想伸手摸一下这个小家伙，智商高度发展的精神向导可不多见。“哦哦，M.G.Wayne，请你不要随便碰我的小家伙，不然会被它咬的。”Bruce才看清楚，极地狐的脖子上别有一个很小的无线摄像头，周围的人已经见怪不怪了。

Leah又帮Lex拿了两个工具，原来是Lex通过摄像头告诉助手需要什么工具，然后让Leah送上去。很好的利用他的精神向导的灵活性，而不用等待长时间的升降机。Bruce突然很嫌弃自己的Lucifer。（Lucifer：怪我咯，还不是像你的。）三分钟过后，就看见战甲上冒出一个人头，似乎有点废劲地爬了出来，从里面拖出一堆工具，然后才借着升降机降了下来。Bruce从一开始就在打量那个人，半长的金发，有点苍白的皮肤，估计是待在地下太久了。不高，很瘦弱，难怪刚才他从战甲里出来很费经。“Major.Lex Luthor Jr.，很高兴见到你， M.G.Wayne。”那个人有着亮晶晶的双眼，Bruce回握了他的手，“很高兴见到你，Major. Luthor。怎么样，第一次修我的战甲？”

Lex穿着白大褂，胸前还别着医疗室的胸章，Bruce皱了皱眉头。“不错，不错，外壳受损程度75%，内部系统受损程度50%，还不是我见过最严重的受损。不过，我见过的更严重的受损是，人机都毁灭了，不是吗？”Bruce知道眼前这个人在调侃他，一般战甲外壳受损程度为80%的时候，就已经重新换外壳，内部系统受损程度达60%，就重装内部系统。其次，这两种程度，无论达到哪一个，操作员基本很难活下来。“很幸运，不是吗？庆幸我以前的机械师将安全系统修到极致，才能让我活下来的。”

“你是说，L.C.Alfred？（注8）是的，他的确很厉害，身体也很硬朗，我曾经看见他能踩着战甲跳了下来。只可惜，才过了54岁就要退休了。”Lex耸耸肩，一副很可惜的样子。Leah蹲在他的脚边，大眼睛滴溜溜地看着Bruce。“不过也是，L.C.Alfred已经供职超过三十年了，但还是未担任少将，只能退休，不是么？”（注9）基地谁不知道Alfred是因为Bruce才不肯升职的，从Bruce当上少尉开始，就是Alfred修的战甲，随着Bruce升职到少将，Alfred也升职到中校。可惜，还未等到Bruce升职到中将，Alfred就退休了。“是，不过对Alfred来说，不是会很好吗？退休的机械师，至少比退休的战士更容易，Major。”Lex挑了挑眉，并未否认，也没有承认。

“对了，M.G.Wayne，这是你的战甲外壳损伤数据，就这损伤程度而言，可以重换外壳了。当然，这还是我的个人建议。手臂的外壳过重，我建议换成更轻的新型材料，还可以增加手指的灵活度。而手指部分，我建议加强抓合力，还有在手臂上增加一些近程武器，来加强它的近程攻击力。我想在胸部多加一块隔热板，如果不嫌弃的话，机身上的有一些划痕我觉得可以不要去掉，我觉得留在上面，算是它参加战斗留下的荣誉！暂时就修改这么多，希望你能适应。”Lex 的语速很快，而Bruce只能抓到几个重点，有很多细节还是不清楚的。“你还是给我一份维修报告和方案吧！我确定了再给你答复。”Lex有点儿懵，他没想到Bruce会用这么麻烦的方式。“我以为你会选择方便一点的方式。”Lex嘟囔着，Bruce看着他心里有点 囧，他总不好承认说，他没有听清楚Lex的话吧。

“还有什么事吗？”Lex收好所有的画面，看见Bruce还站在那里，有些疑惑，“还是你想去看一下你的战甲？”Lex指了指还是破破烂烂的战甲外壳，Bruce依旧面无表情。“Leah，我听见你这么叫你的精神向导的？”Lex又愣了，点了一下头。“圣经？”Lex又点了一下头，“所有向导的精神向导都是雌性的，不是么？至于为什么叫Leah，她是神的最忠实的信仰者之一，不是吗？”不知从哪里跑出来的Leah，突然间跑到Lex的手上，恩，一只成年的雌性极地狐还是很重的。Lex看着Bruce的表情，又笑了起来。“我可不是第一个用神的追随者当自己的精神向导的名字的，你的Lucifer，L.C.Kent的Micheal，不都是吗？这两位可都是大天使，而Leah只是一位普通人。”

Bruce确实是无法反驳，他和Clark都是年少轻狂的例子，过早的成功都让自己志得意满，所以将自己的精神向导命名为大天使。他并不很后悔，只是偶尔想起曾经的自己，觉得有点可笑。“可是，Leah很不幸，她终其一生都没有让雅各爱上她，如果你真的爱你的精神向导的话，还不如叫她Rachel。”（注10）Lex听着Bruce一本正经的话，忍不住笑了，“难道Lucifer很幸运么，M.G.Wayne？”是的，Lucifer是黑暗的，正如Bruce始终操纵着美联邦的黑暗，而不能脱身，他享受着在暗处看明处的一切。“不过，它都已经习惯这个名字，后悔也没有用了，不是么？”Lex 的声音突然间低了下来，Bruce有点不习惯，并且他不知道Lex是否是有意的，不过，都已经习惯这个命运了，后悔也没有用了，不是么？（注11，12,13）

“你还在医疗室工作？”Bruce略带僵硬地转换话题让Lex又有了笑容。“是的，我偶尔会在医疗室那里帮忙，毕竟，未结合的向导的疏导对未结合的哨兵来说才是最放松的，不是吗？”结合过的向导对未结合过的哨兵是有点难以接受，但是向导的数量并没有哨兵那么多，更何况基地里本是不允许未结合的向导存在的，但是还是有几个例外了。“希望基地里有发工资，或者对你的行为表示嘉奖。”Lex看了一眼自己那只又跑开的精神向导，又看向Bruce。“我也希望，基地不怎么看重机械部，可是，将领们却都知道，一旦机械部出了个差错，损失最惨重的是他们自己。所以机械部的人基本上都是将领们的人。”所以Bruce才会被当做开头的那一个，把他的战甲交给他完全不熟悉的Lex，国防部长希望改掉这种风气，特别在将领中。“怎么会？机械部可算是基地最重要的地方之一，所有士兵和将领的生杀大权都在你们的手里。”......

“M.G.Wayne，技术部需要你走一趟。”Bruce转过身看一眼副手，又转回身伸出了手，“Major.Luthor，希望今晚能看见你的维修报告。顺带一句，和你聊天很有趣。”Lex握了回去，“会的，M.G.Wayne。”Bruce转身后，Lex看了一眼Bruce助手的表情，很有趣。Bruce一般不和别人说那么多话的，Lex蹲了下去，挠了挠又回到自己身边的Leah，“Leah，你说，他会不会知道呢？”Leah靠在Lex的脚边，眯着眼，一脸享受，一脸狡黠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：美军所有军官都是从少尉做起，西点、安纳波利斯等正规军官学校的毕业生，每年约3000人，占新任少尉军官总数的10%。  
>  注2：M.G.=　Major General=少将  
>  注3：Major=少校  
>  注4：Lucifer，路西法，光之使者，被说成天使中最美丽的一位。他由于过度骄傲，意图与神同等，而堕落成撒旦。  
>  注5：上尉升少校需要10年以上军龄，少校升中校需要16年以上军龄  
>  注6：L.G.=Lieutenant General=中将  
>  注7：Leah，利亚，《圣经》里以色列族长雅各的第一位妻子。雅各喜欢拉班的小女儿拉结，为娶拉结服事了拉班七年，但拉班以当地没有小女儿先结婚的习俗为理由，将大女儿利亚许配给雅各，后来拉班也将拉结许配给雅各，但要求雅各要为拉结再服事七年。但是雅各爱拉结，利亚至始至终都没有得到雅各的爱，神却让利亚生了许多孩子。利亚是信奉耶和华神的女人；她忠实地爱着他的丈夫，并渴望得到丈夫的爱；利亚对神的爱也随着儿子的出生渐渐加深，对神的信心也日益加强。  
>  注8：L.C.=Lieutenant Colonel=中校  
>  注9：美军规定:服役满三十年仍未晋升少将即令退休  
>  注10：Rachel，拉结，雅各第一位妻子利亚（Leah）的妹妹，她与雅各的爱情很深厚。但是因为没有把神真正的放进生活里，拉结因难产而死，雅各在往伯利恒的路上埋葬拉结，并设立墓碑。  
>  注11：Leah一生不得雅各的爱情，但是生下了：流便、西缅、利未、犹大，后来又生了西布伦及以萨迦，他们也是以色列十二支派中六个支派的祖先。其中的犹大就是后来出卖耶稣的那个门徒。这里指代BVS里Lex以为自己为人类除去隐患，实际上却造出了毁灭日。  
>  注12：这里用Lucifer指代Bruce，虽然是身为少将，还是Wayne家族的负责人，实际上却是黑暗抑郁的，指代BVS里的蝙蝠侠只能在夜中出没，甚至不被理解。  
>  注13：用Michael指代BVS里的超人，Micheal是唯一没有坠落的天使，就像超人一直是好的，一直在做自己认为对的事情，拯救他所能救的人。


	2. Chapter 2

“M.G.Wayne。”正在看报告的Bruce点了一下桌子上的按钮，门打开了，他的副手站在那里，正伸手要敲门。“Tim，我不是说在家里叫我的名字就好了吗？”Tim走了进来，帮Bruce接通通讯器，是Alfred。“Alfred，你的假期怎么样？”Bruce虽然吓一跳，但还是很谈定的问候了Alfred。“还不错，少爷。不过，和你通讯不是来聊我的假期的。”还有事能惊动Alfred的？Bruce挑了挑眉，给自己倒了一杯酒。“听Tim说你去医疗室接受精神疏导，还是给Lex Luthor Jr.”Bruce看了一眼无奈耸肩的Tim。“那只是巧合，General说我太久没有精神疏导了，是时候去医疗室里坐一坐的，谁知道刚好Lex Luthor Jr.就在那里，我当然是选择未结合的向导啊。”Bruce很无所谓，那时候，Lex真的只是帮他清除了外围的东西，甚至连墙都没有触碰到。(1)

Alfred似乎并不那么看，“但是Tim说，你的战甲也是他负责的。”Bruce更无奈了，他也不想自己的战甲给不熟悉的人修，“这是部长的意思，谁知道就那么恰好。”Alfred看着Bruce一脸我也不想的无奈样子，然而并没有放下心来。“少爷，而事实是一个星期，你已经去见了四次Lex Luthor Jr.了。并非我对他有什么异议，只是他的消息没有一个是好的。”Alfred也会相信别人说的话了？“Alfred，他并没有对我做什么事，在对待他的态度上，我自有分寸。”Alfred摇摇头，Bruce已经有点儿生气了。“你看，主神宙斯的魅力。”(2)“至少他目前看起来更像是赫菲斯托斯。”Alfred笑了起来，然而笑得并不是那么真诚。“少爷，你太高看你自己了，你绝对不会愿意和赫菲斯托斯说话的。”(3)

Bruce一脸无奈，每一次Alfred吐槽他，他都没办法对他怎么样。“看来，我是当不成阿芙洛狄忒。”(4)Alfred笑的更欢了，他抿了一口酒，“不，少爷你是有可能当阿芙洛狄忒的，就是看Tim愿不愿意当厄洛斯了。”(5)被点名的Tim有些茫然，不过很快反应过来了。“可是首先我的人见人爱啊。”这委婉的拒绝，和曾经的Bruce一模一样。Tim看着这两个人笑得一脸狐狸样，不禁吐槽起来，家里就两个哨兵，这两个就为老不尊了，可怜还没有分化的Damian。“Alfred，Damian怎么样？”Bruce终于扯开了话题，问起和Alfred一起去度假的Damian。“小少爷还不错，我今天看他训练，有模有样的。”、、、、、、

Bruce走进医疗室的时候，Lex正满头虚汗坐在椅子上，放着空，“怎么了？”Bruce抽了张纸巾塞进Lex的手里，才坐到他的对面。Lex没有说什么，而是伸出精神触丝，在帮Bruce疏通感官的同时，将刚才自己所感受的东西展示给Bruce。“这是他失去向导后的精神世界，那还是在战场上。”Lex的语气有些颤抖，连触丝退出的时候，都显得那么虚弱不堪。“这就是失去挚爱的痛苦，而我们能把它化为具象的。”Lex擦了一下脸，才恢复平常的样子。“那太痛了，我宁愿不要感觉到它。A pianful soul。”正因为如此，军队没有强制那些哨兵与向导结合，甚至还会故意阻挠。每年在战场上死去的哨兵那么多，而失去哨兵的向导，往往有很长一段时间不能工作，政府资源严重浪费，这也是Lex能到现在还不结合的原因。

“你帮他重建精神壁垒了？”Lex点了点头，“那感觉，就像是精灵失去挚爱的人？我不知道，但是它能影响我？”“没有人告诉你不能帮哨兵重建精神壁垒的吗？除非你决定和他结合了。”看着Lex有点茫然的样子，Bruce不禁有点事生气，骗他的机械师来医疗室帮忙，还让他承受这些痛苦？“我知道大概会是怎么样的，是我自己太轻估这些痛苦了，我以为，我以为，那些痛苦只是一些夸大的说法。”Lex 的说辞让Bruce气又气不得，笑又笑不得。Lex想要站起来离开，却被Bruce按住了，“在多休息一会，你一时半会是站不起来的。”看着Lex沉默的样子，Bruce又不忍心的开口了，“别再去回味那些内容了，那是不属于你的。”Lex眨着眼睛看着Bruce，嘴角似乎被强制性压下，忍住笑的样子。两个人就看着对方，很久，久到Bruce都危险的眯了眼睛，扯动了嘴角。

“你刚才那两句话是安慰？”Lex的沉默是惊讶于Bruce突如其来的温柔。“我只是在陈述事实，更何况，这不是普通人的做事说话方式吗？”Bruce往后一靠，医疗室的小椅子被他坐出高级家具的既视感。“普通人可不会把我按回椅子，然后就继续坐那里。按照剧情，你不是应该离开，让我独自冷静的吗？”Bruce想了一会，才反应过来Lex是在讲上一个纪年初的电视剧电影。“那些操蛋的电视剧情？Major Luthor，别让我以为你还把美人鱼当睡前故事。”调侃没有起作用，跟一个不懂史前笑话的人讲笑话是失策了。“我可不需要讲睡前故事，这是当然。我不是M.G.Wayne你，有个孩子养着。不过Wayne家的孩子睡前故事应该不是用美人鱼，而是战甲操作事宜吧。”

得了，在家要听Alfred的嘲讽，出外他要听他的机械师的嘲讽了。“可不是，Wayne家族向来和Luthor家族合作无间的，当然我是在指政治上面。”“哦，是的，想必我们两家应该很满意我是你的机械师，这样可以让我们在政治上更加无间的合作。”要是真的满意的话就见鬼了。在基地，Bruce是少将，但是Lex却握着他的生杀大权，扳回了一城，两大家族的明争暗斗大家都看在眼里。就目前来看，Bruce为Wayne家立下了赫赫战功，比Luthor家族稍好一点，但是那边准备为美联邦在卫星储备更尽一步的占优势，也有可能挤掉Wayne家族。看着Bruce瞬间严肃的脸，Lex却笑了起来，“我抓住你的脚踝，I got it。”原本有些剑拔弩张的对话，瞬间就降了下来了。Bruce想实力翻白眼，“你这个小疯子，别太疯癫了。”(6)

“疯子说话未必不可信，小心带着礼物的希腊人。”(7)Lex翘起一边的嘴角，看着Bruce摇着头，Bruce才明白脚踝一说，脸色更重了一些。“也不要疯癫得太过头了，蛇信子可是一直在寻找着猎物。”(8)Bruce终于反应过来，自己为什么要在这里和这个小混蛋聊天？Lex向Bruce摊了摊手又一副无害的样子。“雅典娜可是战斗女神，终会站在自己钟爱的人类的身边。就算是神，也免不了神之间的挑拨离间，然后遭殃了人类。”(9)Bruce无法反驳既有的事实，却又不想忍下这口气，“看来，Major Luthor的睡前故事是希腊神话。”Lex挑了挑眉，看着Bruce还没有缓过来的脸色，想要嘴角上升，却又压制下来。

“至少它有趣多了，不是吗？至少我们都读过，不是吗？至少、、、、、、”Lex话还没有说完，Bruce就噌的一声站了起来，“至少，它更像是欲望的代名词。”是的，欲望，对爱情，对名利，对生命。对生活的欲望，以神的姿态抒发人类不能得的欲望，却又饰以纯洁。“你应该可以走路了，我该去看看我的战甲了。”Lex想嘲笑，但动作只是停止在那里，是的，以神的姿态，“哈，以神的姿态，希腊众神除去能力，与人无异。但是就是因为这能力才能让他们为所欲为。哇哦，正如你们哨兵的能力能够压制着向导。”Lex跟在Bruce身后，喋喋不休的讲着。“所以，那些能力在那时，能够控制着人类，与现在无一不同，只不过是转换成为权力。所谓的三六九等，不过是哨兵向导功能的分级，可怜了一直弱小的向导。”

这组合实在是太诡异了，Lex跟在Bruce的身后，神经质似的说着那些的别人听不动的话。所有的人在看见这种情形无不加快脚步离开，两个魔王，而且两个都在发神经。走进维修部的时候，反而没有人在意Lex 的絮絮叨叨，更是惊讶于Bruce就这么黑着脸进来。Bruce突然转身抓着Lex实验袍的领子，将他压制在墙上，维修部的人的心瞬间提到嗓子眼上。尼玛，这两个人是什么情况？“Major Luthor，我是来看我的战甲的，不是来讨论希腊神话之于现代哨兵向导体系。在这个操蛋的世界就是有这种操蛋的体制，我们能做的就是改变，批判是好的，但是行动才是最重要的。别把希望寄予别人身上，更何况是像我这种什么都不能做的人。”Lex一开始就在压制的嘴角终于升了上来，“不能还是不想。像你这样的说法，是不是说Wayne家族会被Luthor家族追上呢？又或者是你们自己分崩离析？需不需要尝试一下被拉下神坛的感觉。”

Bruce放开Lex的领子，只是又看了一眼他的眼睛，明明那么透彻的眼睛，却是装满那么多的想法，如此邪恶。“Wayne家族和Luthor家族会怎么样，不是只有你我就能决定的。从天而降并非就是神，那美妙引你触礁的歌声，本身就是神与恶魔的结合。(10)身为Luthor家族的接任人，你别告诉我，你连政府的黑面都要想要揭发推翻。”Lex的笑意终于收了起来，那明动的眼眸似乎黯淡了下来。Bruce转过身，“我们还是看一下战甲吧。”维修部的人松了一口气，这两位明目张胆的在公共场合谈论政府黑幕，以及如何推翻政府黑幕。真的是也太大胆了，只有他们两个能做到。

“战甲外壳，外壳的损伤程度是60%，内部系统损伤程度20%，修理时间大概是两到三天左右。还有，还有，还有战甲的驱动，驱动......”Bruce看了一眼语无伦次的Lex，他一脸沉重，是的，他刚刚才在脑中构建一幅蓝图，然后就被Bruce撕碎了。“战甲驱动需要再改进，根据数据显示，启动和提速的时间比其他少将的时间要慢0.1秒。”Lex的声音突然提高了，但是也瞬间回到了那个平时的Lex。“是战甲本身过于沉重，反应才会慢了0.1秒，和驱动没有关系。”至少Bruce是挺满意现在的状态的。“就是因为这0.1秒，才给我造成翻倍的工作量。还有M.G.Wayne，你能不能小心爱护你的战甲。三天两头就要修，我不是维修你一个人的战甲。”说到这个Lex就在想Bruce是不是要累死他，连和下属进行一场友谊赛也能把外壳毁了60%。“不能。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）General上将  
>  （2）宙斯：杀了父亲克洛诺斯，成为了第三代神王。暗示Lex害死了自己父亲，成为了Luthor家族的接任人。  
>  （3）赫菲斯托斯：火神及手艺异常高超的铁匠之神，性情温和，热爱和平，在天庭人间都很受欢迎。因为长的丑陋，所以一出生就被赫拉踢下奥林匹斯山。不同于其他美丽的神，他长相奇丑，跛足。就是Alfred吐槽Bruce是个看颜的。  
>  （4）阿芙洛狄忒：希腊神话中的爱神、美神，同时又是执掌生育与航海的女神性爱与美貌女神，Bruce的重点是性/爱。  
>  （5）厄洛斯：丘比特，阿芙洛狄忒的儿子，形象为一个手拿弓箭、长有一对小翅膀的淘气小男孩。而到了后来，厄洛斯的形象又转变为一个容貌英俊的男青年。赫西俄德这样描述：“永生神中数他最美，他使全身酥麻，让所有神和人思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。  
>  （6）阿喀琉斯：全身刀枪不入，，除因为忒提斯（阿喀琉斯的母亲）怕其淹死而抓住未沾到冥河水的脚踝。他是一个英勇善战、重视友情的人，也是一个残酷、霸道和固执的人，也是一个具有善良的同情心，且热爱生活的人。他有对母亲的热爱，对老人的敬爱，对朋友的挚爱，对弱者的怜爱；他有对强者的抗争，对敌人的残忍。看得出我来指代谁吧。  
>  （7）拉奥孔：特洛伊人，波塞冬或阿波罗的祭司，警告他的特洛伊同胞，不要接受希腊人留在城外的木马。在《埃涅阿斯纪》中，维吉尔让拉奥孔说出了名句Equo ne credite, Teucri / Quidquid id est, timeo Danaos et dona ferentes，意思是“不要相信这木马，特洛伊人 / 即使希腊人带着礼物来，我也怕他们。”这句话后来衍生为一句俗语：小心带着礼物的希腊人。  
>  （8）因拉奥孔劝告特洛伊人警惕木马，雅典娜震怒，派两条蛇将他咬死。  
>  （9）传说珀琉斯和忒提斯（英雄阿喀琉斯的父母）结婚时，邀请了奥林匹斯山上的众神，惟独没有邀请不和女神厄里斯。厄里斯怀恨在心，偷偷来到婚宴上投下了一个“不和的金苹果”，那苹果上写着：赠给最美丽的女神。结果天后赫拉、智慧女神雅典娜、爱神阿佛洛狄忒都认为自己是最美丽的，争执不下，就去找宙斯。宙斯让她们去找特洛伊王子帕里斯评理。帕里斯把那个从赫拉的手里得到的金苹果递给阿佛洛狄忒。这时，赫拉和雅典娜恼怒地转过身去，发誓不忘今天的耻辱，一定要向他、向他的父亲和所有的特洛伊人报复，让他们毁灭。尤其是赫拉，从此以后成了特洛伊人的仇敌。  
>  （10）　塞壬：福耳库斯与一位缪斯的女儿。她们住在一个海岛上，以歌声诱惑并杀死路过的水手。缪斯是神，福耳库斯是百怪之父。


End file.
